Wiring harnesses and conventional connectors typically add cost, complexity and bulkiness to electronic packaging in automotive electrical systems. In many areas of the vehicle, there may be insufficient clearance to pass the wiring harness between fixed vehicle components. This is especially true in smaller areas of the vehicle where space is a premium, such as the instrument panel area, where many of the vehicles electrical components and gadgetry are located. Most of the major vehicle wiring harnesses originate behind the instrument panel.
The major vehicle wiring harnesses are connected to branch harnesses by multiterminal connectors. The point of termination of each connector is determined by the placement of electronic components and the routing of the harness. Wiring harness routing is designed as a part of the total automotive electrical system. The routing must pass through and around channels, braces, components, and other parts in order to avoid damage to the wires. In addition, the electrical components are commonly exposed to dust, dirt and other environmental contaminants which may effect the durability and life of the connectors. Further, normal vibration and differences in thermal expansion between mating parts and other physical factors may affect the connector's stability. Electrical connectors are also frequently difficult to assemble due to tight tolerances and misalignment of mating components.
Manufacturers have attempted to provide alternatives to wiring harnesses in electronic packaging. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,187 issued to Jurasek et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,239 issued to Zaderej et al., both assigned to the assignee of the present invention. However, these patents do not address the focus of the present invention.
Consequently, there exists a need for an integrated substrate and electrical connector assembly wherein the integration of connectors into a molded substrate serves as a replacement for bulky wiring harnesses. This assembly should also be sufficiently flexible to allow mating components to be easily assembled thereto. Such an assembly should also provide for relative ease of service and maintenance, thereby resulting in a lower piece price, labor costs as well as reduced warranty costs. This assembly should further allow for a more accurate means of locating and positioning the connector in cooperation with a mating connector.